


First Dates

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: This Means War, Tuck Hansen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Rejection, slow build sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: Based on the character Tuck Hansen from the movie "This Means War" 2012 starring Tom Hardy. Tuck meets Anna, and a complicated initiation ensues





	1. Valentine's Day

Tonight was easy tips, it was a Saturday evening at the Italian restaurant Anna waitressed at and it was also Valentine's Day.  
The place was stocked on every shelf with gooey couples who reminded her of everything she never quite had with her recent loser ex-boyfriend Kyle.

After catching him red handed with __another __girl on his final chance, it had confirmed 12 months of suspicious behaviour that she hadn't previously been able to pin on him and gave her the perfect excuse to end things on the spot.  
She was miserable with him before that and she felt even worse without him now, especially tonight. And with the constant text messages begging for her forgiveness, her resolve was getting harder and harder to uphold. 

At least tonight was busy and she could push him to the back of her mind. He hadn't messaged her that day at all and after despairing at his constant tirade of pleading before, the lack of communication on "the day of love" left a bitter taste in her mouth. Obviously today he was too busy loving on someone else. Her feelings of inadequacy stung yet again. 

"Table 9, more hot sauce, Anna, __Carrisimo __!

She snapped back to earth with the call from the kitchen from Antonio, or as she liked to call him "the boss man" He often added Italian lingo to his sentences and she had no clue what he was saying. 

Grabbing the hot sauce and the tray of drinks waiting, she sauntered over to table 9 and delivered them pleasantly. Walking away on autopilot she didn't notice another couple at the entrance to her subsection and another call from the boss, followed by a stern look of disapproval at her daydreaming, made her aware she needed to snap out of it.

Plastering on her fakest yet most frequent smile, she eyed the couple in front of her, ready to get back to work.  
As soon as she set eyes on the man, something fell in her stomach like a sack of stones. He was breathtakingly good looking and she couldn't help but gawp as she greeted him and his companion. 

"Hello, welcome to Fellini's" she rolled out, not able to tear her eyes away from the man, making him awkwardly uncomfortable under her stare.  
She gestured to an empty booth, taking their coats as they walked, leading them to sit down.  
Handing them to little Francesco, she pulled her green notepad and pen from her apron pocket and scribbled down the table number. Looking back up she saw the couple reading the drinks menu, the man had his tanned forehead furrowed in concentration at the list.  
He wore a crisp powder blue shirt that pulled at his hidden biceps, open at the collar where a visible silver chain with a cross fell.  
No wedding ring though, she noted as she looked across at his date. 

"Can I have a glass of your finest house wine to start with" the girl uttered.  
No please. No manners.  
A stuck up moose if she ever saw one and her hair was peroxide anyway.

"Sure" Anna answered jotting it down through gritted teeth.  
"And what'll it be for you Sir?" She asked the handsome chap across from barbie face, wondering if he had the same disposition. 

She was shocked when a British accent rolled off his tongue, in fact so much so she raised her eyebrows and the girl snapped her menu shut at the obvious admiration on the waitresses face at her man. She was fawning, she had better stop if she wanted a tip.

"A beer please." He had said. Ah and the please meant so much. 

"Budweiser or Blue Ribbon sir?" She asked innocently before jotting down his request. After leaving them to decide on their meal choice, she had returned with a drinks tray five minutes later to find "little miss fake boobs" giggling excessively at something fit Brit had said.  
The nickname thing was a habit of hers, it often made life more entertaining even if she had to keep most of them to herself.  
Her mother was "naggy knickers" and her younger sister usually something below the belt like "The exorcist" or "ginger ninja". She smiled outwardly at her thoughts and approached the table with a spring in her step. Waiting on guys this hot made for a better night all round. 

"What can I get for you guys?" she asked politely, focusing on the blonde girl first who was sucking her teeth and still staring indecisively at the menu. 

"Well the predictable dishes make it hard to choose" She uttered.  
"What is the carb content of the pansotti ravioli?" 

"Ummm." Anna faltered. "Unsure ma'am but I can easily enquire for you"

"Psshh no never mind, il just take the Linguini with clam sauce, side salad no dressing". Again no please. 

Knowing the next answer, Anna asked anyway just to patronise.

"And dessert ma'am?"  
"An espresso will do" the girl spat. 

Sheesh how did this gentleman put up with a spoilt brat of a girlfriend like this. She turned to take his order to see him already studying her face.  
She brushed some strands of brunette hair from her forehead self consciously and tucked them behind her ear with an obvious squirm, her cheeks turning pink. 

"Il take the vegetarian lasagne please" again in that English drawl, his voice was so deep and gravely.  
"A side order of ciabatta garlic bread and a little hot sauce just on the side, thanks lovey" he said, his delectable cushion lips curving into a smile at her as she jotted it down and took the menus from them. They really were mesmerising. The kind of lips bimbo had probably paid for.  
"Thank you" she said as she bobbed on the spot, a small curtsy gesture as she begrudgingly left them to their date. 

Placing the paper on the order pin board she dusted down her uniform of black shirt dress and white apron, readjusting one of the pins holding her long brown braid in place. Her gaze wondered back over to the couple she had waited on curiously, they didn't seem to have great chemistry, the guy seemed too nice for the woman across from him twirling her hair and thrusting her cleavage in his eyeline at every opportunity. Maybe that's where she was going wrong. The woman she had found her ex with was like a carbon copy of randy candy in the booth over the way. The blokes seemed to lap it up. 

The rest of the night passed in a blur of pasta and dish collecting. She realised a few times that the gorgeous Brit with the blue/green eyes kept glancing her way, but he did it so subtly she asked herself every time if she was imagining it. In the end it got awkward as every time her eyes wandered to him, his were already on her and they both looked away embarrassed. His date seemed to be oblivious, reapplying slut-red lipstick at intervals in her pocket mirror and talking animatedly never leaving him chance to reply.  
Anna got on with her work and before she knew it, the couple had rose to leave and little Francesco was collecting their coats.  
"Everything satisfactory with the meal?" Anna asked after collecting the bill.  
"Exquisite, thank you very much" the man answered tugging on his coat and chewing his bottom lip in her direction. His date never answered, throwing her Chanel handbag over her shoulder and clasping the mans hand in hers to pull him away. 

When they had left Anna counted the dollar bills and scrunched her face. No tip. Charming!! Maybe he was a jerk after all.  
She grabbed a tray of soft drinks from the bar and wandered lazily over to her last table of the evening, her eyes on the drinks and not in front of her where they should have been.  
Before she could stop it happening she had walked into something solid and the tray had flipped, spilling its entire contents down her front, ice cold cola and multiple ice cubes making themselves known down her body, drenching her on the spot. The glasses clattered to the floor, smashing around her feet. 

"Oghhhh!" She shouted, the entire restaurant turning to see the commotion, it felt like when you dropped your dinner tray in the cafeteria at school, and she waited for the jeers that never came.

"Shit, oh I'm ****SO ****sorry!!" Came the British accent she recognised instantly. A hand was on her shoulder as she stood dripping wet and open mouthed at what had just happened, as little Francesco came running over with a dustpan and brush for the mess.  
"Are you ok?" He asked stunned and apologetic. "I...I forgot to leave a tip, and now I think I owe you a pretty big one, I'm so sorry love." He stuttered. 

"It's..it's ok" she managed finally.  
"It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going" she smoothed down the wet apron and sank to the floor to help Francesco and pick up the tray.  
Antonio stalked over at this point a look of frustration on his face at the clumsiness of his obviously distracted waitress. Anna and her absent mindedness tonight hadn't gone unnoticed, he hated sloppiness. 

"Anna, clock out early __dio dannato __God dammit" he cursed at her. Turning to the Brit he uttered an apology..  
"I am so sorry this happened sir, please excuse her."

"No no, it was all me" he informed her boss.  
"Honestly she didn't have chance to move I threw myself right into her, didn't see until it was too late" 

Antonio smiled at him, "Ah well still, free drinks when you come again, to Fellini's" he offered and stalked away from them both in the direction of his kitchen. 

"Since I got you off work early, can I offer you a lift home or something?" The Brit asked her, turning his attention to her soaking appearance. 

"Or a hairdryer" she laughed now, trying to make light of it in the awkward moment. 

"No no thanks, I'm fine I have my car out back, and I don't live far."  
She turned to leave and he grabbed at her arm, sending an electric current through her body at his strong touch.  
"Let me walk you there, please it's the least I can do" he said.  
Anna looked over his shoulder at the main entrance.  
"What about your girlfriend?" She asked him. 

"My girlfriend?" He asked puzzled. "I don't have...oh you mean Emily. Or Emma.. Whatever it was. No she was just a date.. First and last actually" he chuckled. "I already put her in a cab".

The happiness she felt at this statement felt a little dramatic, even for her. 

"Ok il grab my coat, it's this way" she said leading him to the cloakroom, folding her jacket under her arm from her peg and ushering him out of the back entrance into the parking lot.  
It was a cold night and her wet clothes induced a shudder as they walked in silence to her rickety old nissan, that she had aptly named "junkyard".  
As she gestured at her car he widened his eyes at it and she tried to hide her feelings of inadequacy from him, stood there in his expensive suit and shoes, almost certainly with a Ferrari parked out front.

"I'm tuck by the way, I don't think I introduced myself before I swilled you" he said lightheartedly.  
It garnered a smile.  
"You should really smile more" he said at that, "it suits you...anna?" He lingered, hoping he had remembered her name. He was useless with names.

"Anna. She confirmed, biting her lip as she looked at him, the comment a bolt from the blue but one that made her happy inside. 

"I better be going, im freezing" she complained, retrieving her keys from her oversized bag and opening the door. She threw the bag onto the passenger and eased inside, closing the door and opening the window to thank him for escorting her.

"Thanks for walking me, I hope you enjoyed your night" she offered as a goodbye. 

"The second half was better" he said cheekily. Was he really flirting with her. She had let the first line slip but now it was getting obvious and she was perplexed why he would be interested in the drowned rat in front of him when he could take his pick with the women, no doubt. Maybe he just felt sorry for her. 

 

"Can I get your number?" He asked brazenly. His confidence attracting her and bringing out her own.

"Umm. Sure" she said. Again thoughts hit her of his Adonis looks and her plain Jane appearance in comparison. Would she ever feel adequate tonight? Her friends scalded her for this constantly, but two back to back bad relationships to boot would do that to a girl. 

He handed her his phone and she tapped in her number, saving it with a smirk and handing it back.  
As she started the engine her grin obvious, he waved a hand at her, and she noticed his pinky finger was bent but his hands looked strong and manly.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he called as she rolled happily out of the parking lot leaving him standing there.


	2. Textual Intercourse

It was two whole days before she heard from him.   
Monday morning at her day job had started slow, the mundane office work killing her inside everyday unless she had two coffees before 9am.   
Her phone bleeped her out of her spreadsheet daze for the third time that morning and she sighed. Kyle was back at it with the pleading, looks like his Valentine hadn't stuck around. What a surprise. 

"Is that Kyle again ??" Asked her colleague and friend Peach.   
Her real name was Lisa but her pert arse earned her the one of many nicknames that Anna lived to dole out. 

"Will be" she replied across the station. "He doesn't give up easily, I barely got sleep in last night from the calls." She said rubbing her bloodshot eyes. 

She picked up her mobile and noted that the text came from an unknown number. 

"Hey! How are you?!" It read.

Strange. Usually he didn't give a damn how she was, but he had definitely tried different tacts before and it looked like he was using a burner phone again too to try and throw her off his scent. 

Lack of sleep and Monday morning blues had her replying in a less than classy manner. 

"Sick of your shit, that's how" she punched in and sent back, getting back to her spreadsheet.

A few minutes later it beeped again and she felt like she was about to go deranged on his ass until she read what it said. 

"Um.. This is tuck? The swiller from the restaurant... Was that for someone else or are you sick of my shit already too?" Followed by a smiley face. 

Anna winced. Oh great he probably thought she was a right weirdo by now, gawping at him on his date, bumping into him spilling drinks and texting abuse back to him over the phone. Better play it cool she thought. 

"Oh hello. Didn't expect to hear from you actually, yes it was meant for somebody else that isn't as polite as you, sorry." There, a normal response she hoped. 

She made another coffee for her and peach at the machine with extra sugar in her own to give her the energy she lacked and rushed back to her desk to see if she had a reply. She didnt. Oh great, she worried, definitely scared him off. 

A missed call from Kyle later and she finally got the reply she was waiting for. 

"Ah I see, not a boyfriend I hope? I was planning to ask you out for drinks yesterday but for some reason I couldn't locate the number you put in my phone. Maybe because last night I discovered it was saved under "where's my tip" a lovely touch hahah." He wrote.

Anna snorted into her coffee remembering what she had done and glad he had found it funny. 

"What choo laughing at" peach asked narrowing her eyes her way.  
"Don't you be giving in to him again, that man is no good for you, even if he is a donkey dick"   
Anna snorted again and a few of their co workers glanced over disapprovingly. They often got in trouble for inappropriate work talk. 

"No, a new guy" she winked, as peach rubbed her hands in glee. She proceeded to tell her the tale of tuck and his bimbo and before she knew it, it was her lunch break and she realised she hadn't text the man in question back. 

Enjoying her alone time in a booth at the deli she pondered her reply. Why did she have butterflies and a smile plastered over her face. She didn't usually get gooey over guys. Even eternal sleaze Kyle was more romantic than her. But this man had been so good looking with such a sophisticated air about him. And the accent, the motherfucking accent. She felt a flutter between her legs at the thought of it and was brought back to earth by the arrival of her Taco. 

She text him back between mouthfuls.   
"No, not a boyfriend any more. Glad you liked the tip reference, I suppose you do owe me for having to get my uniform dry cleaned" she typed cheekily. "Off the back of this, I would've obliged to the drinks offer. As long as I wasn't wearing them again afterwards." She hit reply and marvelled at her new found balls. 

His reply was there before she finished her cheese fries.   
"The drinks offer still stands if you would like to? How about Friday night at the bottle opener on 53rd street? 7:30? And in an ideal world you wouldn't be wearing anything.... "

His remark made her blush like he could see her reaction. It was rare she found someone on her level with the banter, not many people understood her personality quirks and sarcasm, the main reason she had stuck to the same two friends since high school. 

"It's a date. I think. And I will probably wear jeans, just to clarify." She smirked, as she payed for her meal and headed back to work, her Monday slowly seeming a little more bearable.


	3. The Bottle Opener

Tuck had continued to put a smile on Anna's face for the entire working week. Little messages here and there with back and fro flirting, had her excitement built up for their date that night. Friday had taken ages to roll round, and she was glad she had no work at the restaurant this weekend or the one after. It meant she could have a few cocktails and let her hair down on the date tonight.

Anna lived with her friend Sally, and peach had come over as well after work in order for them to spruce Anna up. She usually wore gym wear at the weekends, or her waitressing attire or pyjamas. She had long unruly hair and rarely wore make up.   
The girls convinced her she needed to look the bomb tonight if she was going to get a second date with "Fit Brit" the nickname she had settled on. 

45 minutes later her hair was sleek and straightened falling down her back, which was exposed in a slinky backless cream blouse.   
Her tight blue apple bottom jeans pulled her in at the waist and made her look like she had an actual ass for once, and she had opted by recommendation for a pair of Sally's strappy black heels.   
Subtle make up and nude lipgloss completed her look and she had to admit plain Jane had been promoted to a sexy lexi, even if she did say so herself. 

Arriving at the wine bar and handing over her jacket, she walked sheepishly over to him after spotting him at the bar already, wishing she hadn't had so many pre-drinks with the girls for Dutch courage. 

"Hey" she said nervously as he gawped at her. 

"Wow..... I mean......wow! Hello love" he replied standing up to greet her by giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling out a bar stool at the side of his own.   
"What can I get you to drink?" he stutterered, obviously taken aback by the change in her appearance. 

"A Cherry Martini?" She asked as she smirked to herself. He ordered two and as she watched him squirm, she forgot she could have this affect on men if she bothered to make an effort. It had been the same with Kyle in the beginning, but it hadn't taken him long to get bored and stray. She twisted her mouth at that thought as their drinks arrived. 

They stared at each other as they took a sip of their cocktails and she had to laugh because he was the nervous one now, Mr confident must've had a reality check. He looked delectable though. A dark grey shirt that again pulled on his obvious muscles, and black jeans with a belt. She noted he had good shoes again, you could tell a lot about a man by his shoes. 

"Well thanks for the drink" Anna started hoping to initiate conversation as they both sat in silence.   
"I guess we're straight now, you haven't picked the cheapest bar in town." She said.   
He laughed nervously   
"Well I feel bad about that night, it's the least I can do." He smiled, as she melted. She was in trouble.

As he continued talking, opening up about his work schedule and his six month stay in New York recently being extended for his job (a travel agent), she didn't give a dogs bollocks about what in the hell he was saying. She watched his lips in awe, and listened to the gravel of his British twang, offering nods and chuckles in the appropriate places. Before she knew it she was talking about her parents and their big house in the country and how she preferred to stand on her own two feet and escape to the city where she liked the hustle and bustle.   
By drink number four and a change in location to a private booth, conversation was easy and they were getting on like a house on fire. 

They had shuffled closer to each other as the hours passed, and now the cliche touches had started that would normally have made her cringe. His knee touching hers, her hand touching his leg as she laughed at something he said. He had taken the cocktail stick from his cherry martini and was rolling it around between his lips, chewing on the end of it.   
She wasn't sure if it was the testosterone radiating from him, his expensive smelling cologne, or the amount of drinks she had sunk over the course of the evening but she felt on fire for this man and the stick in his mouth wasn't helping as she imagined what else she wanted between those lips.   
She shuffled uncomfortably in the booth and he stilled her thigh with his hand suddenly, making her twitch and be still. 

"Can I kiss you, Anna?" He asked her, his voice full of desire in the dark corner of the emptying wine bar.   
She noted that he was being so intense it made her nervous despite the alcohol, and that a normally corny offer of a Kiss would make her laugh but this wasn't funny. It was hot. 

She didn't answer him, she lunged forward onto his face and met his lips with her own. He softened under her, reaching for her face and pulling her onto his lap. They were partially secluded so they gave no thought to the rest of the bar as she sat on him and felt him hardening beneath her as his tongue dipped into her mouth. The Kiss was just the right amount of sloppy, his wet tongue circling hers and she bit against his bottom lip, making him growl into her mouth. He had his hands on her hips now, slowly moving one upwards to trace a finger up the skin of her exposed back. The goosebumps arrived on cue as she shivered under his touch, moulding her mouth on his and tasting the cherry alcohol. 

"Want to get out of here?" He groaned against her ear, nibbling at her neck below her lobe. 

There was a coughed interruption before she could answer as a glass collector arrived to gather their empty drinks.   
"Sorry, ummm. The bar is about to close sir" he stuttered in tucks direction as he silently berated him with a look at having been prematurely interrupted. Anna jumped off of his lap in a flash, her face burning.   
As he grabbed her hand he led her outside onto the sidewalk and pulled her in close to him due to the cold November wind that whipped around her bare back.   
The fresh air in her face sobered her thoughts and she asked him to hail her a cab. She liked tuck. She really really liked tuck. And she didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost no matter how tempting it was tonight.  
If she was going to prove she was wifey material she had better decline his advances at least for the first date.   
Tuck was openly disappointed but the gentleman in him respected her decision and he didn't want to put her off by being pushy and making her think that he was after a quick fuck. He had had plenty of those in New York and he was bored to death of them. He wanted to keep this one, at least for the duration of his work visa.   
Anna insisted tuck let her ride alone in order to avoid further temptation, so he put her in the cab, handing the taxi driver more than enough fare for the journey with an extra tip for confirming she arrived safely. He bent down through the open window before she left, taking her chin in his hands and kissing her so passionately she thought briefly about reconsidering. 

"I'll call you." He promised, and kissed her forehead.  
She left with the biggest grin on her face and a planned date with her battery operated boyfriend to gain some relief, the lasting scent of tuck all over her.


	4. Snub-a-dub-dub

Anna awoke the next morning with a bad head. She was grateful of her full weekend off work and planned to laze around on the sofa for the remainder of the weekend. 

Thoughts of tuck and his lips flashed back to her as soon as her eyes opened, and she smiled to herself excited about what might happen between them. She checked her phone but the battery was dead so she plugged it into the outlet and went to make breakfast.   
A full plate of scrambled egg on toast and some English tea later, she went to check her phone for any nice messages from the new guy in her life.   
Ugh. Calls from Kyle. 15 to be precise, she thought briefly about changing her number again.   
There were a few texts showing in the inbox so she checked those next. One from peach asking how the date had gone, and asking for juicy details. 4 from Kyle, semi nice ones, followed by abusive drunken slur threatening to come round to her flat if she didn't reply soon. Same old.

There were none from tuck.   
It was 11:30am by now, strange. Maybe he had a bad head too and was still sleeping it off. 

By the time she had showered off the remnants of the previous night, including begrudgingly scrubbing away the scent of his cologne, and got dressed into something comfortable she was starting to feel angsty.   
She would text him first if it wasn't for her pride, but shouldn't a guy who was interested initiate the chase.   
She was glad she hadn't slept with him last night, as against her better judgement, her insecurities were already creeping in and within another hour she had convinced herself that he had only been after the one thing and ditched her now he hadn't been able to nail her with minimum effort. She had met guys like him before.

By Saturday night, her longing had turned to anger and she text peach asking her to join her and sally for girls night with nachos, wine and a movie so she could trash talk him. 

After turning her phone on and off a few times and checking signal, she turned it off in a strop, tucking it under her pillow.   
The girls watched an action movie as none were in the mood for rom-com shit. As mad max graced the widescreen TV in the apartment, Anna felt her own madness gaining momentum.   
"How fucking dare he ignore me today" she spluttered again, her third glass of red sloshing around the glass in her hand.   
"I gave him the best 3 hours of his life last night, I teased him, I made him hard, I snogged his face off. I gave him just enough without giving it all away and today he blanks me?!" She grabbed another bag of chips and dunked a handful In the salsa, stuffing them greedily into her mouth. "This is isn't supposed to happen! I followed the rule book!" She said, honestly perplexed.

"Babe, it's his loss Man" said peach reassuringly.   
"You don't need him. And you don't need Kyle. You had a night on the razz for free, a good making out session with a hot Brit and now you're back to being footloose and fancy free. Forget those jerks!" She spat. 

"Yeah, she's right" chimed in sally.   
"I tell you what girl, we gon hit up the club next weekend. We find you a real man who won't pussy out and who gon take you the whole way! He seems to have chickened out. What?? he doesn't get a bang but he gets everything else and its not damn good enough. Psshhh. Fuck that dude and his shit shoes." She said.

Anna appreciated their reassurance and attempts at making her feel like it was him to blame. But she got to thinking maybe she gave too much away. She was straddling his cock half the night, grinding on his lap seductively and biting his lips. She had seemed too easy, she realised. He had ditched the busty blonde he had dated the night she met him. Maybe floozies turned him off after all. 

At midnight, Anna took herself off to bed. She pulled the phone out from under her pillow, not being able to resist one last check. Nothing. Not even a text from Kyle. Now __that __was depressing. And she drifted off into a restless slumber.


	5. Up In Da Club

The following week at work was as dismal as Anna's mood. She was hyper aware that she was over reacting with her feelings again. He hadn't promised her anything. He had simply asked her for drinks and obliged her.  
She just felt like she was mourning what could have been. Like every girl ever she had spent the week texting him and getting attached by the flirting, imagining what it would be like to be with him properly. And the fact that he had coldly ignored her after having his hands roaming her body the previous night, made her feel used and cheap. Especially because his last words as she left him in the cab had been that he would call her. Liar. Just like the rest.

When Saturday rolled around along with the planned club night, Anna felt like curling up alone in a ball with ice cream or alcohol. Or both.  
But the girls dragged her for some retail therapy to prepare for the night ahead. 

Shopping at the mall actually improved her mood ten fold. She managed to find the sexiest red dress with a dipped hem and spaghetti straps, as well as Crimson heels to match. She indulged in an eyebrow, leg and bikini wax followed by a spray tan and new hair colour at the mall salon complete with a whole fresh set of make up to boot.  
By the time she had showered and got ready, she was actually looking forward to letting her hair down and getting ****LIT ****tonight.

The cab ride to the bar was a scream. Peach and Sally were an absolute ball to party with, and having already had pre drinks at home, the girls were in good spirits and ready to dance the night away. Peach and Sally were both single. Both in situationships.  
Peaches man on the scene had made her a side bitch, but she had admitted that she bore no problems with the arrangement as she couldn't cope with a full time man anyway she just wanted the benefits, leaving her free to mingle.  
Sally had an on-off boyfriend that she couldn't seem to break away from. Both had agreed they weren't right for each other but neither seemed able to let go. 

Tonight was about three unofficially single ladies letting down their hair and grinding with any males that showed them attention just for the thrills. If any of them got lucky then-bonus! 

A round of drinks later with Rihanna and drake blasting out of the sound system the girls hit the crowded dance floor.  
Anna felt surprisingly upbeat, looking a million dollars in her slut dress and red lipstick. Her chestnut hair fell in waves around her, her newly dyed highlights glinting under the disco lights giving her a sexy glow and she was attracting some obvious attention by now.

As the song tailed off and The Weeknd suddenly blasted out around the club, she made eye contact with a relatively good looking bloke on the dance floor, who started to make his way over to her, circling her with his dance moves. Peach and Sally backed away giving her the thumbs up and Anna couldn't help but throw her head back with laughter at his peacocking. The guy moved closer, a grin across his face as he leant in to shout in her ear. 

"You're gorgeous" he shouted. Making her smile. When he put his hands on her she let him, and ground her hips and ass into his crotch as the song progressed. She saw no harm in what she was doing. She wasn't intending to do anything sexual with this guy, she just wanted to let loose and feel good about herself. He was a pawn in that process, nothing more.  
He gyrated behind her, his wandering hands loosening and copping a feel of her curves.  
The song changed to a disco tune that didn't fit with their gyrations, and he leant in close again to talk into her ear. 

"Can I buy you a drink sexy?" He slurred, his breath reeking of alcohol.

 ****Smooth ****she thought and resisted rolling her eyes.  
"Sure" she yelled throwing her hands in the air and following him, continuing her moves over to the bar. 

She accepted a double from "rebound hound" and as he led her over to a booth she felt a little unsteady on her heels. They settled down and he edged closer to her as she sipped at her drink the bitter taste making her screw up her face in disgust. The man chuckled and before she knew it he was on her, his hands grasping for her breast and cupping it whilst he leant into her face for a kiss.  
Stung with rejection and inadequacy from tuck, coupled with Kyle having lost interest in the pursuit too, she kissed the stranger back.  
It was nothing like it had been with tuck, it was messy and his hands were sleazily groping. She pushed him away, suddenly, her own hands meeting his chest in resistance.

"Whasup baby?" He slurred.. Moving his hand onto her thigh. "You don't want a piece of this?" He asked, his eyes going in different directions.

"Sorry no" she babbled, starting to stand up with an urgent need to get away and back to her friends. She scanned the room to no avail and suddenly he pulled her back down hard. 

"You fuckin cock tease" he said, his tone changing in a dark way. She struggled to loosen his grips on her wrists but he was too strong.

"Gimme those goods or imma have to take them!" He said chillingly in her ear. 

Before she knew what was even happening, hands gripped at the mans t-shirt, hoisting him up and over the booth table, smashing drinks along the way. 

It was Tuck. And what the FUCK was he doing here? How had he even found her? Her thoughts were cloudy as she watched him drag the man kicking and screaming towards the exit. After a few minutes of neither man returning she still stood rooted to the spot in a state of shock. He had just saved her from a sticky situation, but she was so mad at him she didn't care! What the fuck was he even doing here, thinking he could swoop in and rescue her like he was her knight in shining armour? More like a lying user in tinfoil she thought. 

She strode off towards the ladies and as soon as she did she felt a bloodied rough hand tug at her arm, dragging her back towards the exit. 

"What the...." She managed.  
Tuck looked livid.  
He pulled her in the direction of the door and she gave up, letting him drag her.  
Some people turned to look at them, eyeing her suspiciously to see if she was in trouble. She realised it looked quite bad so tried to give a smile out, mostly failing miserably. 

Once outside he continued to silently pull her to the back of the club and the parking lot.  
"Where the fuck are you taking me?" She screamed eventually.  
"I ain't going anywhere with you. I'm going back to my friends as soon as you tell me what the hell you're playing at turning up like this." Her voice sounded meeker than she would have liked in the empty parking lot.  
He stopped, turning on her. 

"Do you always throw yourself at guys like that?!" He spat at her. 

She was stunned into silence at his remark. 

"I mean last week that was me, and this week it's a drunken coke head, next week it gonna be somebody else? I thought we had something!" He shouted at her, his voice echoing around them. 

"Yeah well so did I" her own voice shaking.  
"But you decided to fucking ignore me with no explanation like that night meant nothing just because you didn't get in my knickers" she carried on.  
"And another thing.." 

She was silenced by him lunging at her. He grabbed her face in both his hands and kissed her so hard she felt it would bruise her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth, lapping it against hers as she softened into him seconds later, falling against his chest. They stumbled backwards into a car bonnet, and she pulled out of his embrace. She looked up at his glassy eyes, hurt and confused. The alcohol made her cheeks pink but the cold made her hairs stand on end, most of her tanned skin exposed in the dress she felt inappropriate in now he was stood here

"Anna I had to leave early Saturday morning. I was needed in Budapest for work, I had a flight straight out. It was urgent and I left my phone behind in the rush, I got back yesterday and saw that you hadn't contacted me at all.  
I thought about nothing but you all week, I was expecting a text, a call when I got back...something!" He said sounding hurt himself.  
"Then I track your phone and find you out at a club, I was going to surprise you until I seen you in that booth with another guy allover you." 

She pondered over his explanation for a minute, and decided she didn't buy his shit.  
"Get the fuck out of here. Who forgets their phone nowadays, and what? you couldn't leave a text before you left the country! You work as a travel agent, why would something be so urgent you couldn't manage a word to let me know!!! ..I felt like shit for a week and tonight I got you out of my head, how can you go and blame me for that?" She asked him. 

He furrowed his brow, looking her up and down. He took his black coat from his shoulders and wrapped it around hers, protecting her from the cold in a caring gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Anna. 

"I can't make you believe me" he said quietly now.  
"But if there was a way to let you know I would've done. I came to you as soon as I could." 

"Yeah about that! Tracking my phone? What kind of stalker shit is that?" She couldn't hide the venom in her voice. His rejection whatever the reason had stung and her frustration was being released on him now. 

He blushed at her insult and looked down at his hands. This wasn't going to plan. 

"I want to go home, I need to find my friends and get out of here" Anna said, feeling her emotions bubble over.  
"Let me take you..."  
She hesitated.  
"Anna please, I need to make sure you get home safe after that leach was allover you. Text your friends and tell them you came home with me, il drop you off and we never have to see each other again!"  
Her stomach fell at the thought. She eyed him suspiciously but her resistance was melting fast. He smelt amazing, wearing a crisp navy shirt, tucked into his belt like he always did. Black slacks and his posh fucking shoes. The silver cross chain visible between the loosened buttons at his chest, his short spiky hair styled with some gel product.  
Then those lips, she had almost forgotten the effect of those! Crimson pillows she wanted to chew on, and feel allover her.  
Her mind wandered and she grabbed at his shirt pulling him forward. She dragged him down into a hasty kiss. Fuck the snub, she thought. Fuck Budapest, fuck grudges, fuck fuck fuck. She didn't care anymore. She wanted him more than her next breath and she was already sick of trying to play it cool. 

"Let's get out of here" he gasped, pulling off for air.  
She nodded and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards his car.  
Black Ferrari. So typical. She smirked as they approached it and he opened the door to let her step inside.


	6. Second Dates and Chances

They were at her house in less than fifteen minutes, the whole journey having been spent nervously glancing at each other and grinning. Both of them had let the anger they felt go and it was replaced a thousand times over by the lust they first felt a week ago.  
His hand had wandered to her knee and the shoot of electricity to her Brain had her lightheaded at just one touch. 

She led him up the garden path and attempted to unlock the door to her apartment. Tuck had to take over the task as she fumbled in the dim street lighting, still a little worse for wear. 

He had her up on the sideboard before she could lock the door, nibbling his teeth against the sensitive spot on her neck. His cologne filling her nostrils and his own smell mingling with it. He parted her thighs and pushed himself between them, her short dress riding up by her hips as he gathered it and pulled it above her head.  
He slowed down his pace, thumbing his hands over the laciness of her bra, feeling her nipples underneath it. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, feeling the hot wetness of his tongue as he lowered it to her neck again and continued to press little kitten licks across her collar bone, down to her cleavage, across her stomach and stopped at her panties. He moved the navy blue lace to the side, lowering himself onto his knees. With her sat astride the sideboard, he could kneel at the exact height to position his face between her parted thighs.  
He looked up at her watching him as he licked at her vagina lips. His tongue was silky and wet and it sent shivers up her spine initiating the start of a slow ache in the pit of her stomach. He began to flick it over her nub, parting her lips with two fingers and forming a seal on it to suck at what he found there. Moaning his name, she thrust the back of his head further into her, she wanted his whole face buried there, sucking at her the way she had imagined he would with those lips. 

As he pushed a finger slowly up inside her body, twisting it as he went, she felt the burning pressure start to build.  
"That's... that's ...." She attempted. 

"What's it like love?" He asked in his British drawl, continuing to thrust his fingers inside her body. 

"That's gonna make me cum" she managed finally, the moans coming from her sounding unfamiliar like a pained animal. 

"Cum for me then darling, I wanna taste it" he said, dipping his head back down into her sex.

She came with such an intensity she saw stars in her vision, passion and alcohol gave her a head rush and she contracted for what felt like minutes on his mouth and nose as they made out with her private area. 

When he rose, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned a toothy boyish grin at her. 

"Well that was starters, what's for main my little waitress?" He teased. 

"Get upstairs and I might just serve you it" she said, kissing him again as she tried to unbutton his shirt, walking him backwards up the stairs. 

When they hit the bedroom they fell back carelessly onto her silk sheets. She mounted him in just her lingerie and carried on the task of removing his clothes. He kicked off his shoes as she flung his shirt onto the floor, exposing his body for the very first time and gawping in admiration at his pecs, littered with tattoos and the pinkest nipples she might have ever seen. She knelt down and gathered one in her mouth, sucking at it and dragging her teeth along it as her hands wandered to undo his belt. 

He groaned as he lifted himself off the bed to allow his pants to come down and eventually off his legs onto the floor. 

Anna's confidence was through the roof and she felt so horny at being in control of this man. She moved her hand slowly down his chest, over his stomach and the sprinkling line of hair that led to his boxer briefs, disappearing inside. She could see his excitement in physical form, his material tenting impressively as she finally groped at him. He jerked as she did it, pulling his own boxers down and forcing her hand onto his throbbing length.  
She began to move her hand on him, his soft groans spurring her on as he flitted between closing his eyes in ecstasy and watching her Jack his length. With his eyes closed, she knelt and popped his end Into her mouth. The head of his cock was impressive and it filled her entire mouth resting on her tongue as she suckled on it, tasting the salty pre-release of his excitement. 

"I don't want to cum in your mouth" he said hurriedly, his breath raspy. "Not yet, i need to feel you" he moaned. 

Anna removed her bra and pulled aside her lace panties. She straddled him and guided the large wet head of his cock to her slick entrance.  
As she slid it up and down he stared at her face with intensity, willing her for more. She was happy to oblige. 

She felt burning pleasure as his dick entered her. It filled her so completely if felt painful but in an achingly sweet way. 

"Fuuuuck" he moaned deeply. And it was the first time she had heard him swear.  
He bucked his hips involuntarily, causing her to gasp as he went deeper, his girth stinging her entrance. 

"Your so bloody tight" he gasped, reaching for her hips and hoisting himself up. The shift in position had her accepting him to the hilt, the sensation almost too much for the both of them and as they sat face to face they let their bodies become accustomed to the feeling, grinding slowly. 

He kissed at her mouth as she felt the sweet ache building. Looking into his eyes had her lost to the sensations and she started to grind faster on him, his hands guiding her pace on her hips. Before long she was bouncing, the bed squeaking in the silent room, mingling with their hurried breathy moans. 

"I'm gonna cum tuck, I can't stop it" she gasped, slowing down to a grind once again, loving the feel of him inside her"

"Cum on me then baby... Cum on me" he said to her, meeting her thrust for thrust, darting his eyes from hers to where there bodies were meeting and slapping noisily together. 

She did just that, her body wringing itself out on him, the intensity making her cry out as he reached his own climax just behind her.  
When he stopped jerking inside her, he held her there on him, kissing her allover her chest and neck in such a loving way after their high intensity fuck. 

After a shower together and some nachos in bed, they lay together in the dark, his big arm wrapped around her pulling her close. 

"You know I don't do this tuck, we don't know each other very much and I honestly never sleep with people on the first date." 

He chuckled into her ear. 

"Thanks for the "tip", he said.  
"but technically speaking this is our second".


End file.
